


Discovery

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soonyoung finally gets to spend some alone time with Chan, he makes an adorable discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

The door to the dorm closed with a soft click that made a grin appear on Soonyoung's face. For the first time since he and Chan had begun dating two weeks ago, they would be completely alone together. Soonyoung was going to make the most of it, he just wasn't sure how yet. He began to skip towards the room Chan lived in.

"Maknaaae!"

When he poked his head into the room, he saw Chan still curled up under his blankets. He grinned evilly before jumping onto the still sleeping Chan. He awoke with a shout, but began to smile as he noticed it was Soonyoung who was giggling on top of him.

"What was that for?"

"Everyone else left so it's just you and me. Now move over I need cuddles."

Chan scooted over and lifted the covers, allowing Soonyoung to slip in behind him. As Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his boy, his fingers accidentally brushed lightly against the soft skin of Chan's stomach, where his shirt had ridden up. As soon as he touched him, Chan let out a small giggle.

"Oh my gosh. Channie, are you ticklish?" He ran his hand down Chan's stomach again, who let out a squeak at the touch.

"No, I'm not. You're just imagining things hyung. I'm definitely not ticklish. Why would you say that?"

"Aw, my baby is ticklish. You're so cute!" Soonyoung couldn't help the cooing, but honestly, who could blame him? Chan turned in his arms to look at him, a pout on his face.

"I'm not ticklish hyung. Besides, I don't think Jeonghan hyung will appreciate you calling me your baby." Soonyoung could only smirk.

"Jeonghan hyung is going to have to get over it, because you're all mine." Chan blushed and tried to hide his face in Soonyoung's chest. "So, where else are you ticklish?" Chan gasped and tried to escape, but Soonyoung had trapped him with strong arms.

When the members returned home ten minutes later, they were greeted only by the sounds of loud, shrieking laughter.


End file.
